Price of mortality
by shadowofthewind5867
Summary: what is the true price of mortality, and why do so few see it until they can not die? my atempt at answering that very question, r&r. thank you


price of mortally

a thin shadow of a man hobbled him self to the door of a pig framer. _'must keep going all most dead...' said the vampire Robert_ he tapped his fits on the door and fell on to it. the farmer opened to door and the shadow of a man fell on to him. "dear get the gust room ready we have a very sick man hear..." said the man just before he saw the mark on his back. "_a vampire? wait its mid day that means...he lived before the war. i will ask him latter first i must talk with my wife"_ thought the man as he dragged the vampire to the room where a pale girl held the sheet up, he place the vampire on the bed and the girl walked out, Roy locking the door on his way out. Roys daughter struggled to go lay down in her room. her name was rose. he wanted to take her pain away, and the one who could was at his scorn mates mercy.

"so he is a pre-war vampire? Roy you said..." said Alice as she stared off and on at the locked door

"...i know but i think he just wanted to try to die, well it did not work. so i can not just leave it be. what shall we do with him?" said Roy as he took her hand "and he may know how to make the crimson cure..." said Roy looking at the door of roses room. "so its your call, weather we slay him or ask his help"

"OK we will ask but if he dose not know how. i will kill him..." Alice said with some anger. Roy walked up the locked door and opened it. the vampire was awake but weak, so that he was safe for now. he brought a platter with pitcher of blood and a cup to serve. tehe vampire stirred at the sent of the blood

"so you want the crimson cure...*coff*...i can make it...*coff* but i need to Reagan my...focus, and thank you for...*coff*" said the vampire weakly.

"no need just make it and leave. my wife lost her first child to a vampire." said Roy as he pored some pigs blood in to a cup and gave the vampire it. he took it and drank it down. he sat up slowly and drank the rest of the blood in the pitcher.

"i will need moonglove, sun`weed, shadow vine, and firerock buds. i have the rest" said the vampire wiping the blood off his lips.

Alice waked in and said "what do you want in return, it has to be costly to you to make it? so whats your price bloodsucker?" he looked as if she was ready to kill him.

"nothing more then for you to have an open mind towards me, nothing more nothing less Alice." said the vampire passing out.

"dear, he is of no theat to us or our rose." said Roy

Alice had gather the things asked in a week. the vampire to began to make the chrisom cure as soon as they arrived.

"Alice i wish to say that the one(s) who killed your first born did not represent the majority of the race, there are sects of our race that belive that humans are food not any thing more." "and my name is Robert, but call me what you will" said Robert as he crushed the firerock buds to a fine powder.

"well in the time you have been in my home you have shown me that I'm mostly wrong if what you say it true most are a little vain but most will leave you be rather then trouble them shelfs with humans. like you said 'time is the price of mortally' But you still drink blood and that the connecting line" said Alice

Robert tore up the sun weed and stared mixing it with the firerock bud powder "Ya its true i drink blood but i try to do so quietly as posable, to avoid that reaction. i admare humans they have a end i have non" said Robert as he added the shadow vine and quickly had it to a fine putty like mixture. "That is the only connecting line, that much i hate. but that i can not fix." said Robert adding the moonglove. After few moments of constant crushing a fine power was in the bottom of the bowl. he took a knife and dripped a amount of his own blood in to the bowl and mixed it rapid and totally. "Place it in the sun for an hour then place some where dry." said Robert licking his wound, he knew she still had hate for his race but at least she stoped havign her hand on that dam spike all the time.

"well tell me the truth will it take?" said Alice

"if her will is strong yes..." said Robert looking out the window. knowing that it was a 50/50 any way you slice it. "...but its 50/50 split even in the best of settings." he said.

The next day he prepared the cure and sat waiting next to her bed.

"now i want you to know that it will hurt but it will stop hurting and then you can finely get better, so are you ready?" said Robert as he held the glass in his hand

"...alright and thank you..." said the little girl weakly as she drank it all in one go.

"stay with her, and what ever you do, don't give up" said Robert as she began to scream and thrash about, and after an hour or so she stopped and slept.

"the worst part for her is over, now its time to weight, and witch. i will stay till she wakes, then i must go...i have things to do and more people to protect form others." said robert as he walked out the door they did not stop him. he had saved her life and they knew it would work. he was truly a rare person. a lost but found soul.


End file.
